Find Me
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: Sam wants Quinn to say yes to him, to go steady, but she hasn't even talked about it or said anything. He suddenly came up with an idea to get her too. INSPIRED BY ONE LESS LONELY GIRL MUSIC VIDEO if you know the video, you'll get the story ;


**I GOT THIS CRAZY IDEA FOR A FANFIC : QUINN & SAM! Ryan is planning on splitting the two! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :(( we cannot let that happen, now can we? QUAM FOREVER :D **

**Sam wants Quinn to say yes to him, but she hasn't even talked about it. He suddenly came up with an idea to get her too. INSPIRED BY ONE LESS LONELY GIRL MUSIC VIDEO :""""" if you know the video, you'll get the story ;)  
**

Chapter 1: Ideas

_**Sam's POV**_

I was in the park, playing my guitar, singing one of my favorite songs "I wanna be a billionaire, so freaking bad, buy all of the things I never had" I sang as I strum my guitar, everyone in my glee club were swaying as I sang. Than she stood up and started walking, Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader, glee beauty and everything I have ever dreamt of.

My heart started sank when I saw her leaving but beating like crazy as I watched her body sway as she walked.

I knew that my cheeks were blushing like it always does when she was around, and it sometimes annoys me.

Ever since I first confess to her, I've been feeling this way every time I thought about her, saw her, or even hear her name.

I noticed that she was carrying a lot of books, while a small box in her hand. She walked gracefully as if she was dancing. She might've felt that someone was staring at her, that must have been the reason why she turned to my direction. She smiled at me, a smile that melted my heart.

I'm really into her, I might actually be in love with her, She knew it, I told her, I just needed her answer.

I stood up, handing Puck my guitar and started to walk towards her direction, and I have to tell you, stopping myself from blushing was as impossible as me curing my dyslexia.

"Hey" I said

She looked at me with her hazel brown eyes "What are you doing here?"

I smiled, "Just wondering where you are heading too" I said.

"Home, I still have a ton of homework" She said, holding her books closely.

"Why don't we hang out, so you can help me with my homework while I can help you with yours" I said, in a very teasing voice.

She gave me a small glare "You expect me to let you help me with my Chemistry when I know you always slept behind your books? Or do you just want to spend some extra time with me"

It took me by surprise but I didn't show it on my face. "Yeah. You got me." I said.

She smirked, "I'll think about it" She said and turned away.

She got all of her books and left, but in the process, she dropped her small box. She left without noticing her fallen box. I picked it up and an idea popped into my mind. I'm going to play a little game with Quinn, and get her to say yes to me.

_**Quinn's POV**_

I went inside my house and found my mother in the kitchen table eating. I went straight to my room, taking a few steps in the stairs, I dropped all of my books and bag.

"Welcome back Quinniee" My mother said

I said and tried to reach for the velvet box which Sam has given me a month ago, suddenly realizing it wasn't in my bed or with any of my other things. I couldn't have left it in the park, I was holding it the whole time. I ran outside the house, looking at the side walk, maybe I have dropped it on my way home.

When I got back home the phone was ringing, and my mother picked it up.

"Hello? Oh? Yes, she's here. Hold on a sec." She gave the phone to me and I asked who it was.

She smiled with an excited and happy expression, she mouthed the word: Sam Evans. That's when I suddenly felt tense and held the phone to my ear, I know Sam was going to ask me out again, to dinner or maybe the movies. I didn't mind, I did like him, I just haven't given him an answer about going steady.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Quinn, are you going to the park tomorrow?" He asked me, why on earth will he ask me that kind of question?

"Maybe" I said

He chuckled, "You should definitely go" He said

"Why should i?" I asked, folding my one hand, he was up to something ,but I couldn't decode it this time.

"You'll see" he said and hang up right after.

He left me speechless, for the first time in my life, I didn't have anything to say or react.

But did he seriously call just to ask me that? Was he planning something? He definitely was, I could feel it, but I just can't figure out what. I shrugged it off. Knowing Sam, he was planning something to get me to say yes again.

I decided to have my dinner, and maybe get some sleep later on.

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET AT LESS 3-5 REVIEW :""""" please do review! :)**


End file.
